stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
UHShe
For the most recent season, see: UHShe (Season 11). UHShe 'is an all-female Ultra Hardcore series created by StacyPlays. The series premiered on June 28th, 2015, and is still active as of today. History and Production 'Creation Minecraft Ultra Hardcore is a game mode created by Guude and the group Mindcrack where you don't regenerate health. The only way to regenerate health is by eating a Golden Apple or Golden Head, or by drinking a Health Potion. After a player dies, they drop a head, which can be used to the make Golden head. The last remaining player/team is the victor. 'Hosts ' The series was created and is currently hosted by Minecraft YouTuber, StacyPlays. Since Season 5 up until 8, YOGSCAST member BasicallyBea has helped host the seasons with Stacy. 'Server Hosting ' LearningMonkey is the person that hosts the server, but the name of the server is currently unknown. HeyImBee hosted Season 4, on her UHC Zone server. In Season 5, both BasciallyBea and iVexusHD helped host the server. In Season 6, UHShe was hosted on BanterUHC. In Seasons 8 and 9, PlayUHC hosted UHShe. In Seasons 10 and 11, MCProHosting hosted UHShe. 'Players and Seasons ' Each season is recorded in one session; in one sitting. Most seasons feature multiple new player(s). Many of the known participants have collaborated with Stacy on another series, this includes iHasCupquake, LDShadowLady, AmyLee33, Strawburry17, and more. 'Requirements' Although there are no set-in-stone requirements, Stacy does look for commitment with posting the episodes on the correct times and professionalism; she also does not pay attention to the subscriber count. The equipment a participant uses is not taken in account but must have a decent computer that can withstand an extended recording as UHShe can become lengthy.UHShe Season 2 After Call + BOO&A 'Distribution ' The distribution in episodes are every two days, once the season has aired and are usually published at 4:00 pm EST (Eastern Standard Time). Episodes are usually 16 minutes long, except in the case of Season 9, where due to competing in large teams, each episode was extended to be 20 minutes long. Season premieres had consistently landed on a Sunday, with a reason for this being unknown. This was perhaps coincidental trend was later disrupted. In the fifth season, the premiere and all episodes afterwards were published at 3:00 pm EST, with the episodes running time similar as previous seasons. Series Overview Staff 'Organization' *StacyPlays (S.1-present) *BasicallyBea (S.5-present) 'Server Host ' *LearningMonkey (S.1-3) *HeyImBee (S.4) *UHC Zone (S.4) *BasicallyBea (S.5-8) *iVexusHD (S.5) *Banter UHC (S.6) *Braditanium (S.6) *Play UHC (S.8-9) *MCProHosting (S.10) 'Brand' *UHShe (S.1-present) *Boo!HShe (S.2, 5, 8 and 10) 'Intro Production (Sequence)' *FinsGraphics (S.1, 7) *EnderFarts (S.5-6) *TylerFOCUS (S.8) *Maddie Lansbury (DulJuice) (S.10-present) Build Team *Walshaerts Build Team (S.2-3, 5-present) Gamemodes and Twists *Season 1 - Free-for-all, use of flowers to craft golden apples *Season 2 - Teams of two, shrinking border. *Season 3 - Free-for-all, shrinking border, a selection of four unique kits. *Season 4 - Free-for-all, shrinking border, Cut-Clean, Mumble. *Season 5 - Teams of two, shrinking border, Cut-Clean. *Season 6 - Free-for-all, shrinking border, Cut-Clean. *Season 7 - Free-for-all, Cut-Clean. *Season 8 - Teams of two, Cut-Clean, doubled ores, no border. *Season 9 - Teams of three, Cut-Clean, Enderdragon Rush, doubled ores, no moving border. *Season 10 - Teams of two, Cut-Clean *Season 11 - Free-for-all, Cut-Clean, Love at First Sight Channels and Participants : Main article: List of UHShe participants *AmyLee33 FINISHED (S.2) *appleschloss (S.10-present) *AshleyMariee (S.1-2, 4-6, 8-9) *ashvinelf (S.9) *Aureylian (S.1-3, 5-6, 10) *banoffee2013 (S.5-present) *BBPaws (S.4-present) *BasicallyBea (S.4-present) *Cheridet (S.5, 7-present) *cybernova FINISHED (S.2, 5-7) *HeyImBee (S.1-4, 6, 8-9) *HoneyBunny (S.10-present) *iHasCupquake (S.1-2, 10) *Kaleidow (S.2-4, 6-8) *LaurenzSide (S.5, 8) *LDShadowlady (S.1-3, 8) *Luba_DO (S.10-present) *Marielitai (S.7-9, 11-present) *MKtheWorst (S.1-6) *MousieMouse (S.1-8) *Netty Plays (S.1-3, 5-6, 9) *Phoenixgg2 (S.7-present) *Pipiyeh FINISHED (S.2-4, 6) *RealSquigGames (S.2, 4-6, 8) *SabraDarlingGames (S.9) *SalemsLady (S.2, 4-9) *Shubble (S.1-4, 7-8, 10) *Seriiiously (S.4-5, 7-9) *stacyplays (S.1-present) *Strawburry17Plays (S.3-4, 8, 10-present) *Sydney (S.10-present) *ThePinkDiamondDiva (S.10-present) *UrsulasRevenge (S.10-present) *Yammy FINISHED (S.1-4) *YOGSCAST Kim (S.5) Winners : Main article: List of UHShe winners Episode Participation : Main article: Episode Participation '' Rank Table Averages are rounded to the nearest whole number. 'Text Color Code' * - 1st place * - 2nd place * - 3rd place 'Recurring Rankings' '''Three Times' *Stacy ranked 4th in Seasons 1, 5 and 11. 'Twice (Two Times) ' *Ashley ranked 6th in Seasons 1 and 9. *Aureylian ranked 9th place in Seasons 1 and 2. **Aureylian also ranked 14th place in Seasons 6 and 10. *Alexa (UrsulasRevege) ranked 13th place in Seasons 10 and 11. *Banoffee ranked 2nd in Seasons 7 and 9. **Banoffee also ranked 1st in Season 6 and 11. *Britt (BBPaws) ranked 5th in Seasons 8 and 10. **Britt also ranked 10th in Seasons 7 and 11. *Bea ranked 1st in Seasons 8 and 10. **Bea also ranked 6th in Seasons 5 and 7. *Cheri ranked 3rd in Seasons 5 and 10. *Kaleidow ranked 6th place in Seasons 3 and 4. *Meghan (Strawburry17) ranked 14th in Seasons 4 and 11. *Mousie ranked 11th in Seasons 1 and 7. **Mousie also ranked 15th place in Seasons 2 and 8. *Netty ranked 13th place in Seasons 2 and 5. *Phoenix ranked 7th in Seasons 7 and 9. *Salem ranked 10th in Seasons 4 and 8. *Seri ranked 7th in Seasons 4 and 8. *Squig ranked 1st place in Seasons 4 and 8. **Squig also ranked 2nd place in Seasons 5 and 6. *Stacy ranked 3rd place in Seasons 4 and 6. **Stacy also ranked 8th place in Seasons 7 and 8. Kills Table 'Individual' List only the participants that have killed another participant. 'Teams' Unable to Compete * DulJuice received an invitation to the first season but could not make it to the recording because she was busy working at a camp.Dul's Invitation ** She most likely won't compete in future seasons as she has lost interest in gaming. Dul's Confirmation * Sqaishey also received an invitation but could not make it to the recording session.Sqaishey's Invitation * It was rumored that AmyLee33 and Aphmau were invited to participate in Season 1. ** AmyLee33 eventually joined in the second season. * Stacy confirmed that there were more participants that she invited but decided not to compete.UHShe Q and A * Stacy has confirmed that all previous and current UHShe participants have always received an invitation before a season premieres. Permanent invitations * According to Stacy, any channel with over a million subscribers was likely invited to participate.UHShe Season 7 Aftercall * In the fourth season of UHShe, Yammy stated that she may no longer upload UHShe to her channel as she was getting so much hate for it. Yammy's depature from UHShe * On April 30th, 2017, Piper announced that she would no longer be uploading Minecraft to her channel, which included no longer participating in any future UHShe season. Piper's departure * On October 16th, 2017, following the announcement of UHShe Season 8, Cybernova announced her departure from UHShe, as she was no longer uploading Minecraft to her channel. Cybernova's Departure Trivia * ''UHshe ''is a play on the word UHC, but substitutes the letter "C" to the word "she". This is due to the series containing all female participants. * Stacy confirmed that her mom was the one that thought of the name "UHShe".Twitter ConfirmationName Confirmation * Stacy was inspired to create UHShe because she wanted a series that everyone can view, especially for girls that could see the participants playing a tournament like them and to create a community of a large and upcoming YouTubers where they'd come together.UHShe Q and A * The intros are filmed by Stacy after the season finishes, usually using a mod and her wearing the participants skins. * In earlier seasons, several of the girls would tweet out #UHShe before the season premieres. * Typically, if a contestant dies within the first five minutes, the season is restarted. Season Restart * As of Season 11, StacyPlays is the only participant to partake in every season. **StacyPlays has also produced the most episodes of UHShe, with 71 episodes released on her channel. *Stacy considers UHShe a quarterly series, with them happening no more than once per yearly season. Quarterly Season *Shubble has not got any kills since season 1. *Stacy also has not gotten any kills until her first kill in season 5. *As of now, Piper is the only one who has gotten at least a kill in every UHShe she has participated in. *Season 9 (Enderdragon rush season) did not show any kills. *RealSquig has had the most overall kills (20) and wins (3). Logos UHshe Logo 2.png|Season 1 UHshe Logo.png|Season 1 Alt UHShe 2 - Logo.png|Season 2 UHShe 2 - Logo 2.png|Season 2 Alt UHSheSeason3Logo.png|Season 3 UHShe Season 4.png|Season 4 Uhshe 5 intro.png|Season 5 UHSheSeason6Logo.png|Season 6 download (4).jpg|UHShe Season 7 UHShe 8 Logo.png|UHShe Season 8 AshleyS9Ep1.jpg|UHShe Season 9 UHSheSeason10.jpg|UHShe Season 10 Screenshot (3).png|UHShe Season 11 References Category:Minecraft series Category:Series Category:Ongoing series Category:UHShe Category:Collaboration